once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent (Storybrooke)
Maleficent, also known as Mal, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twenty-second episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Kristin Bauer van Straten, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Maleficent. History During First Curse Once the curse takes effect, Maleficent becomes trapped in her dragon form and is imprisoned in a cave under the clock tower in the town of Storybrooke. There, she guards a fail-safe to reset the curse, which also can destroy Storybrooke and all of its inhabitants. After Henry falls into a coma from ingesting a poisoned apple turnover, Emma resorts to finding the true love potion in dragon Maleficent's body. Regina, deciding Maleficent will not take kindly to seeing her, lets Emma go down to the cave alone. As the blonde arrives underground, she accidentally leans against Maleficent, who opens her eyes and proceeds to attack. With her father's sword, Emma pierces Maleficent's chest with it. In a spectacular shower of flames, the dragon explodes and leaves behind the potion, which Emma retrieves. After First Curse In order to gain the fail-safe for the curse to destroy Storybrooke, Hook and Regina venture into the cave below the library to get it. Once they are there, Regina confesses needing Hook as a distraction for Maleficent, who guards the fail-safe, and pushes him into the pit, leaving him to the mercy of the regenerated, undead Maleficent, as she grabs the sought after item from Snow White's coffin. During Hook's fight against Maleficent, Greg and Tamara help defeat her and rescue him. After Second Curse As the villains have a get-together at the diner, Regina enters and persuades them to let her join their inner circle. Still skeptical, the ladies test their newest addition, in which Cruella drives her car onto railroad tracks while a train approaches. With everyone still seated in the vehicle, Regina must prove she is not heroic by not using magic to save them. Waiting until the train almost crashes into the car, only then, she teleports them out of harm's way. Having bet earlier that Regina would not save them, Maleficent loses the bet and pays up a necklace to Cruella. While the women think she's gone soft, Regina then suggests they stir up trouble elsewhere, and the foursome spend the night drinking and damaging public property. The next morning, Ursula, Cruella and Maleficent report to a cabin in the woods, where they tell Mr. Gold about Regina. He considers her a possible asset for their scheme since she's just as desperate as them to find the Author, which convinces the women to trust her. That night, Maleficent borrows Cruella's car, which she enchants to drive automatically, and meets up with Regina alone, instructing her to kidnap Pinocchio, who they need to interrogate about the Author. The plan goes smoothly, and they bring the boy to the cabin, where Regina is shocked to see Mr. Gold has returned. When Ursula and Cruella arrive, Mr. Gold reveals Pinocchio is no use to them, but the man he used to be remembers everything. Using his dagger, he reverts the boy into August, who they'll torture for information about the Author. Under Mr. Gold's questioning, August claims to have information on the Author hidden in his old trailer. While he is gone, Maleficent and the others guard the captive. During this, Regina dozes off and wakes up startled as Maleficent wonders if she needs something to help her sleep better. Ursula, spotting something outside, excuses herself for a walk. Mr. Gold returns, having stolen magic from the nuns, and uses it on August to make his nose to grow every time he lies. Finally, August admits the sorcerer trapped the Author behind a door, but he claims to not know where it is, though there is a storybook page illustrating the door. Leaving Cruella to watch August, Maleficent and Regina go with Mr. Gold to check the sorcerer's mansion for the door. They find nothing there, and as the trio walk back to the cabin, Cruella pulls up in her car and reveals Ursula has betrayed them to the heroes. At the cabin, the trio await Regina, who returns with a snapshot of the door page since she wasn't able to steal the illustration. After Cruella notices a light glare on the photo, Mr. Gold deducts it's magic and that the Author is actually trapped in the door within the illustration after being imprisoned by the Sorcerer. With the page more vital to them than before, Maleficent puts everyone in town to sleep, although those already once affected by a sleeping curse remain immune. As they head to the apartment to search for the page, Maleficent pressures Mr. Gold to provide answers about her lost child so as long as she continues to help him find the Author. When they find nothing at the apartment, Mr. Gold figures Henry must have disappeared to the mansion with the storybook. After he leaves to conduct other business, the women head to the mansion, and with Regina's persuasion, Henry forfeits a forgery of the door illustration. Regrouping outside the pawnshop, Mr. Gold examines the page, realizing it's fake, and then has Maleficent put Regina to sleep. Believing she is culpable, the trio haul her to the vault. There, Maleficent once again asks Mr. Gold for her child's whereabouts. He asks her to let go of her pain since the truth may make it worse, but she adamantly wants to know her child's fate. Mr. Gold relents, and using Maleficent's baby rattle, he shows her the child, Lily, being adopted thirty years ago. }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Creatures